letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Mischief
Your mission here is to drop into the town of Adanti and secure it by eliminating the garrison and destroying the AA guns that are firing on your planes as they coast overhead. When you hop out of the plane, get started by dropping down into either one of the green landing zones. You'll be safe in these zones, even if you happen to botch the landing, so take your time to get set up and get your bearings. The four AA guns are separated out into three zones, with one on either end of town and two atop the Mayor's house in the middle of town. Don't be afraid to take your time and get used to the firing controls here; they're a bit different than in most games and will take a bit of practice to use effectively. The two things you really want to get used to doing are crouching behind cover and using the ironsights view to peek over and around obstacles so that you can fire on your foes without exposing yourself to too much fire. You can fire without aiming inside buildings, when you're really close to your enemies, but if you try it on the streets, you won't be able to hit anything. Secure Town Hall You'll need to be pretty aggressive to get into Town Hall, so pick off the defenders on the steps (the sniper's roosts are good for eliminating the machinegunner and any other soldiers in the area), then start heading up towards the door. There's another MG inside the front doors, so head down to the far side of the outside of the building where you can find a separate door into a smaller room. Clear it out, then start charging upstairs. There are plenty of enemies in the rooms here, so you may want to start using grenades to clear them out. Moving On After destroying all of the AA guns, you'll be told to reinforce a Sergeant Setzer. Do your best to restore your ammo as you move back through the town towards the rendezvous point. When you reach Setzer, head across the roadway and into the building there. That'll let you move up to the second floor and get to a position where you can fire down onto the Germans, or throw grenades at them. Make your way through their positions until you reach the sniper team, where you can trade your Garand for a Springfield sniper rifle. Duck under the window and peek above it to spot the German Commander in the window across the way. Zoom in on him (up on the directional pad on the 360 controller), then pop him in the head to dust him. With that done, you'll have to head back to the center of town and help repel a counterattack. Snipe your way through the Germans that block your egress (if you move a bit past the MG42, one of your teammates will use it to provide suppressing fire), then regroup with your comrades. Eliminate the Officers At this point, you'll have to head back into town hall and take out the German officers and soldiers that have found their way back inside. It's best to approach on the right side of the building; there's a stone stairwell that will lead up to the right doorway of the building. You can destroy the Germans on the porch from the stairwell, then hop over to enter the building. After that, it's a relatively simple matter to clear the building and eliminate the three officers inside to end the mission. Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor Levels Category:Medal of Honor Airborne Levels